Lycanwing
by RushAlias
Summary: A trollhunters AU where events happen differently and different worlds overlap. I am terrible at summaries. A different take on the tales of arcadia and the origins of the creeper slayerz
1. Chapter 1

**Trollhunters is owned by dreamworks and** **Guillermo del Toro. I only own this story and my OCs.**

* * *

The morning sun was slowly starting to rise as the night began to fade away. The sunlight slowly started to creep across the quiet town of arcadia. In one part of the town under one of the steel bridges over a trench, two hulking figures were fighting to death.

The smaller figure was Kanjigar, the legendary trollhunter, utilizing the armour and sword of daylight made by the legendary wizard, Merlin. He was currently wielding the sword of Daylight against the son of the Gumm-Gumm king, Bular. Bular, who was only slightly larger than Kanjigar, was attacking the trollhunter with his own pair of swords. Bular saw an opening and managed to land a blow on Kanjigar, forcing the hunter back into one of the bridge's steel beams.

"Surrender Kanjigar and I shall make your death quick and painless." Bular threatened with his swords poised for the trollhunter.

Kanjigar merely spat blood into the trench. "A trollhunter never yields, not even to Gunmar, himself." Kanjigar responded voice weak but still filled with determination to win. The Champion of Merlin; stood hefting his sword over his shoulder as his armour started to glow blue along its markings.

Bular was not the least bit deterred as he charged for the hunter, releasing a mighty war cry. Kanjigar did the same mirroring his opponent.

Both trolls clashed swords with the other, as they were locked in a fight to the death. The sun was already starting to rise higher and higher and as the area became brighter it also became more dangerous for the trolls that fought, for you see one ray of light is all it took to make a statue.

Swords clashed and struck against stone cold skin. The fight was surprisingly even, even if Bular was larger and used two swords. However all that changed when Kanjigar made one wrong step.

"Oof" was the trollhunters response as he was trusted into a beam of the bridge, the sunlight just mere inches from his back. The hunter did not get time to recover as Bular was quickly in front him. The son of Gunmar grabbed the hunter by his head and forced the right side of him into the sunlight, slowly petrifying him in the right. The hunter was not going to go down so easily however, as he made sure to abide by rule three: always kick'em in the grunknuts. Bular winced in pain, dropping one of his swords as Kanjigar's left foot connected, to that which shall not be mentioned. The hunter turned to face the son of Bular, his vision was blurring and he was beginning to lose his balance, no doubt due to his right side getting paralyzed. The Trollhunter however could not afford letting that stop him, as he charged straight for Bular, sword in his left hand. The Gumm-gumm barely had time to react only narrowly sidestepping at the last minute, but before Daylight struck him in his left thigh; the Gumm-Gumm tried his best to resist the urge to scream as his troll blood escaped from his wound. He turned to see Kanjigar leaning against a wall to facing him, the trollhunter was breathing heavily, in only a slight worse condition than him.

Both trolls eyed the other, with a deep hatred. Despite their differences, however, Kanjigar and Bular were both fighting for similar things. Bular wanted the amulet of daylight, so that he could reunite with his father and rule over the surface, while Kanjigar desired to prevent any such plan as it would put his son in danger. The two trolls both had the desire to protect and help their families however only one was leaving to try and meet them.

Bular smirked as he threw the sword in his hand at Kanjigar. The hunter having had his reflexes slown by the petrifying sun' only barely managed to parry the sword with Daylight, unfortunately losing Daylight in the process. Bular saw the opening and grabbed his second sword, throwing it as fast as he could. Kanjigar tried summoning back Daylight but he was too slow as the Gumm-Gumm's sword pierced him in his chest and also the beam of the bridge letting some of the sunlight pass through the hole made by the sword, petrifying the point of impact. The trollhunter's hand dropped Daylight which abruptly disappeared into a puff of blue smoke. Bular smirked realizing he had won slowly approached the trollhunter's body.

"I win Kanjigar," Bular claimed as he slowly reached for the amulet of Daylight. "For the Glory of Gunmar, you have fallen." He said in a mocking tone as his claws nearly reached the amulet. However before he could touch the amulet and blue stone arm grabbed his own, the trollhunter's arm.

"Not yet," the hunter told him. "FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN, DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!" The legendary hunter said, as his petrified right arm glow a familiar blue energy before Daylight appeared. The hunter quickly brought the swiped the sword at Bular. Bular raised an arm to stop the attack, and while it did stop and break Kanjigar's stone arm, the sword itself kept moving after the arm broke, and struck Bular right in his left eye.

Bular roared in pain as he stepped back, holding the left side of his face. Kanjigar wasted no time in pulling the amulet out of his armour. He smirked weakly at Bular, 'Like father, like son' he thought. He forced what little of his body was still intact forward; cracking a hole in his petrified chest. He turned and saw the rays of sunlight shining underneath the bridge. He realised he had no choice, if he was going to fall either way, but he might as well ensure, that Bular doesn't get the amulent. Using whatever energy he had left, he clenched the amulet in his hand as he jumped into the sunlight. As his body slowly turned to stone he threw the amulet as far as he could. "Draal, I'm sorry," was his last thought as he fell to the ground, his body shattering into a million pieces.

Bular, having seen the amulet swore through the sky, screamed in rage. He however couldn't follow due to sunlight so he reluctantly left to seek shelter from the sun.

Unbeknownst to both troll, a young boy with glasses had witnessed the whole ordeal and he was currently calling a number on his phone to tell about his findings. "Hello, Aliyah. This is Eli. You're never going to believe what I just saw." He said as he raced out of the trench and headed home.

* * *

Aliyah Storms was a friendly face in suburb area where she lived. She lived alone most of the time, for reasons unknown to most of her neighbors, but they didn't mind, mostly due to Aliyah being very quiet and reserved. The only people who actually talked to her, was the Domzalski family one side of her house and the Lakes on the other; she frequently visited Old lady Domzalski for pie and small banter, and dropped of fresh vegetables from her garden for James Lake Jr.

To everyone around her, she appeared to be your average every day student. 'Average' being a relative term.

Currently Aliyah was cutting up some light green root like plants on a chopping board, while some grass, or what appeared to be grass boiled on a pot. She was in the middle of pouring in the chopped roots when her phone rang. She quickly covered the pot and wiped her hand on a kitchen towel before answering the phone, only to quickly move it away as the person on the other side was talking very loud, very fast.

"Aliyah, quick you have to come see this. There were monsters huge ones, fighting under the bridge with swords and armour and..." Eli continued.

"Eli?" Aliyah asked trying to get his attention. The boy continued mumbling non-stop. "Eli!" She said louder. He still did not hear her. "ELI!" She shouted, this time he went silent.

"Are you still there?" She asked.

"Yes." Eli answered.

"Good, now take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Slowly." She told him over the phone. She put the phone on loud speaker as she turned her attention back to the pot on the stove. When she saw the liquid had turned as green as grass, she turned off the stove and grabbed the hot pot, without any mittens, and placed it on the counter. She listened attentively as Eli recalled how he thought he heard raccoons before sunrise and wanting to send the vermin a message he came out with a broom ready to deliver. There were no raccoons but he did see some movement in the woods. Big movement followed by rough growls and strange noises.

"So you decided to follow it with a broom, rather than call animal control." Aliyah responded as she added various spices and other ingredients to the pot and stirred. She heard a quiet 'yes' on the end.

"But I'm glad I didn't. What I saw. What I saw, should only be disclosed in person. "Eli whispered, "You never know, government spies could be on to us." He added before hanging up.

"Hello? Eli? Helloooo? Great he hung up." Aliyah said as she checked her phone. 'I guess I'll just have to ask him in school' she thought. She then turned her attention back to the pot. She brought out five bottles which she then filled with the concoction. She placed two of the bottles in the fridge and placed the other three in her bag alongside her lunch and school stuff. She walked out the door having checked that everything was secure and left for school.

Not walking more than five steps out the door, she had already spotted Toby on his bike, no doubt waiting for Jim. She would never tell anyone this, but she saw how close the boys were. The friendship, the trust, the loyalty. It was pretty obvious when she saw them together. She felt a small smile creep across her face as she remembered having her own group of friends who she was so close to. Friends who weren't here anymore: that hadn't been here in over centuries. She brushed away those thoughts before they could develop any further. She looked back at Toby and a mischievous thought crossed her mind. She quietly snuck behind Toby. The chubby child completely unaware of how she was had reach right behind him. She slowly lowered her head next to his ear and whispered softly, trying her best to impersonate the boy's Nana. "Want a kiss Toby-pie."

Toby nearly fell of his bike as heard what he thought was his Nana whispering in his ear. He clutched his chest almost as if he nearly had a panic attack, breathing heavily. When he turned around he was met with a teenage girl, trying her best to stifle her laughter.

"Aliyah," Toby shouted, still reeling from the shock. "Never do that, again," Toby warned. "Or else next time, me and Jim will catch and release raccoons into your garden."

"I'd seriously love to see you try." She responded. She then turned her attention to the Lake residence. "I'm guessing Ms. Lake worked late last night." She said. "Five bucks says he is making a turkey sandwich." Aliyah told him.

Toby smirked, knowing his best friend wasn't going to make said sandwich type today. "Deal." he responded.

Aliyah then smirked "and 10 bucks says both of you'll reach late." She added, before speeding sprinting off.

"Wait what?" Toby asked not realizing what she just did. He would have followed her, but he had to stay and wait for Jim. 'Pals before gals.' He thought. If anything, his pal Jim would pay the gal. He watched as Aliyah called a cab and headed to school.

"Hurry up Jim!" He thought.

* * *

 **A.N. This is my first fanfic for trollhunters. I don't know how often i will be able to update, but i hope i can do it soon. I am kind of addicted to trollhunters now. Tell me what you all think and as always, review, follow and fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I finally got around to updating this. Now as stated before I have no rights to trollhunters, but i do have rights to Aliyah and other OCs who will appear in this story. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Eli waited patiently in the hallway in front of Aliyah's locker. He really wanted to tell Aliyah as soon as possible what he had found; he just hoped that Steve didn't come bother them about it. It was then that he felt a hand tap on his shoulders. Assuming the worse, Eli jumped in fear that Steve had found already. He relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

It was a girl appearing round his age, and slightly taller than him, stared back, with her hazel eyes. She had a playful smirk on her face. "Relax, Steve the Stupid, has found you, Eli." She told him, as she moved part of her raven had from her face as she motioned for him to move from in front of her locker. She opened the locker and began sorting through the contents, while Eli proceeded to ramble on about the monsters he saw under bridge. While to outsiders it would appear that she was practically ignoring him, she did in fact listen attentively. Some people always assumed that she hung out with Eli, to humour the boy, while some others, mainly other girls, said she was crazy like him. It never really bothered her though, because she knew those people didn't know any better. She put the last of the bottles of green liquid into the locker, right in front of a small mirror before removing a pair of roller skates from the locker and placing them in her bag.

"And then this blue one just jumped into the sunlight before turning to stone and smashing into the trench." Eli finished. Aliyah closed the locker and stared at him.

"Those monsters didn't see you. Did they?" Aliyah asked. Discovering that monsters were real was one thing, but if said monsters saw and recognized that they were being watched, the consequences not pretty in her head.

"No. I was hiding in the woods, just above the trench." Eli responded.

"Did you shower when you got home?" Aliyah continued to question.

"Um….. yes. Why is that important?" Eli responded.

Aliyah merely looked at him with quizzical look. "Because some monsters, like werewolves can pick up scents that humans can miss, and can even tell when the scent appeared. If you shower and use cologne or anything to change your smell, that would easily throw them off; a good thing to know if your trying to avoid an angry dog if you stepped on its tail. It also makes for good hygiene and girls do love a guy who doesn't smell like lab chemicals and oak." She explained, teasing at the last part. Eli on the other was at a lost for woods. "How do you even know any of this?" He asked.

It was at that point that Aliyah lost her smile before quickly forcing it back; Eli however did notice this though. "An old friend thought me about tracking a very long time ago." She said, her voice sounding like it was compelled to sound cheery.

Eli decided to change the topic upon realizing his friend's slight change in mood. "Ummm, any ways, the craziest part was that I saw that blue one had thrown something into the distance before he fell." Eli told her.

The bell rang signalling for class to start. Aliyah closed her locker and stared at Eli. "Meet me after school and we'll go and check it out, hopefully before it gets dark. Just do me a favour and avoid Steve, we definitely don't need the unpleasant company." She told him as she left for class. Eli nodded and went the other way, towards history with Mr. Strickler, kicking himself mentally for doing that. He should have known better than to ask about stuff like that. For as long as he knew Aliyah, which was nearly a year, the girl had been reluctant about anything concerning her past. On the rare chance she did speak about it, her mood would always drop, and a depressed look was one he would rather not see on Aliyah, especially since she was one of his few friends.

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be studying about the medieval era, and the level of skill they had in their smiting." The teacher of the Arcadia Oaks metalworking class said. Metalworking was like wood shop only with more fire, more sparks and metal, and dust that will most likely blind you if you aren't wearing the proper safety equipment. The principal of the school had thought that it would have been better for students to get hands on approach to construction early on in their education, rather than later. Suffice to say it did help greatly as many students had discovered quite early, that their choice of careers may not have been what they wanted. Nevertheless the class still had quite few students in it, maybe not as much as all the others, but it was enough for them to qualify as class by government standards. The teacher of the class was a man by the name of Robbeg T. Chelb. He was a chubby short man, in his late forties. He had a bald head, but had a really big blond moustache to compensate. He was strict with his students, as metal working was not to be taken likely but he did care and make sure his students were safe, least they lose a leg like he did.

Currently, he was having his students study the various types of armour and weaponry popular to the medieval time. He found that more often than not, a society even old ones would invest heavily in discovering and developing weapons to either protect themselves or to conquer others and with those developments came the birth of many new uses to help from those made to kill.

He looked over the students, finding that while most if them looked and observed the metal work in the books, one raven haired student found herself more preoccupied doodling various small sketches alongside the images.

"Miss Storms, would you care to explain to me why you would be defacing school property like that." He told the girl. Aliyah immediately tried to close the book, only for him to stop it with his hand. Unfortunately for him, that meant that Aliyah slammed the book close on his hand.

"Ouch!" The teacher yelped, has he pulled his fingers out of the book and sucked on them, much like a toddler did when they bruised their own fingers. A soft laughter erupted from the class.

"Oh shush your traps." Mr. Chelb yelled to them, only for his voice to be drowned out by the bell ringing. He dismissed the class, thankful he didn't have to continue teaching with swollen fingers. The students all began to leave, but decided to keep a certain someone.

"Ms. Storms, I would like a word with you." He told the girl, who was in the middle of packing up.

Aliyah for the most part had only taken a deep breath before giving him her attention.

"Yes Mr. Belch." She said in a very polite and innocent voice, only to get a light tap on the head from the old man.

"Show some respect, lass," the old man said, "its Chelb, not Belch." He huffed, only for Aliyah and him to start laughing. When they finally stopped his expression grew serious again. "Okay lass, open back the book. Lemme see what you have gone and written in it this time." He told her. The girl stiffened but complied opening up the book to the page she was drawing on.

Mr. Chelb inspected it noting that the images she had drawn in the history book. He noted that some of the swords were actually just modified variations of those in the books while there were two other swords that were more like original designs. There were four modified swords in a circle around a single one. One sword was for backhanded wielders, there was a dual wielder pair, a fleurette for fencing style and a double edged longsword. These four modified swords were all surrounding a single sword that looked more detailed than the rest, with the words Excalibur inscribed beneath the detailed blade.

"I'll admit this is some pretty well drawn weapons you got here, Aliyah. Tell me lass, do you plan on making any of them or were you just bored of me lectures." He told her.

"Little bit of both." She responded.

"Well I am glad you at least did your research before; most people nowadays like to exaggerate the detail of such weapons and design them with outrageous sizes in all the wrong places."

"Tell me about it." Aliyah replied.

"But as good as these designs are, I will have to ask you to erase them." He told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because these books are actually Walter's own." The old man told her.

"Mr. Strickler?" She asked.

"Do you know any other Walt in this school?" The teacher asked, when she didn't respond he continued. "Yeah so as I was saying these are Strickler's books for his history classes and I am sure he would really like it, if you didn't draw in them. Am I clear?" He told her.

"Yes sir." Aliyah responded.

rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, before handing her back the book.

"That being said, I am sure he wouldn't mind if this book came back late or if you decided to photocopy some 'important' notes." He told her with a sly smile. Aliyah got the hint from the old smith as she took the book.

* * *

Aliyah left the class and proceeded to walk down the busy hall, until the room started to spin. Aliyah felt herself become a little unbalance, as a burning sensation began to build in her throat. "Crud," she thought. She had been so caught up in talking after to class that she forgot she need to go to her locker. The girl walked quickly keeping to the lockers to steady her. She kept looking around the make sure none of students weren't looking at her or at the very least not noticing her in this state.

She made it back to her locker with minor difficulty and quickly opened it up. Inside her locker she looked at herself in the mirror and quickly noted how her brown eyes had begun to gain a yellow tint and were starting to shine a little brighter. She wasted no time in taking out one of the bottles and quickly downing its contents. Almost immediately she felt the fire in her throat get pushed down as she swallowed the fluid. Her eyes had dimmed and had regained the hazel colour she had this morning. She took out her phone and made a mental note of the time, she had drunk the potion. Taking a deep breath she closed her locker, thankful it was only her eyes that had changed and not anything else.

She left her locker and walked to the gym for P.E. unaware of the blonde haired jock, who had seen her drink the potion.

* * *

 **So i am hoping people can see the little easter egg i left in this chapter. If not here is a hint. "Trolls exist, they steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"**

 **Shout out will go to who ever spots it.**

 **Also please review and tell me what you think of the character and story so far, i know it's moving slow, but so did the first few episodes of troll hunters. That being said please fav and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3 Gym and the nurse

**Here is chapter 3 sorry it took so long, just stressing on exams, the usual boring stuff in life, rather than fighting monsters as a secret super hero like Jame Lake Jr.**

* * *

P.E. was as you would expect. There were four kinds of students in P.E.; those who could do it because needed to, those who did it to show off, those who did it quickly to get free time to gossip and them there was Toby.

Toby was at the moment trying to climb up the rope with Jim cheering him on. Aliyah was waiting patiently alongside him, waiting for Toby to finish so that she could use it.

"Come Tobes. You can do this." Jim cheered. As Toby climbed the rope, millimetre by millimetre. Aliyah watched as the chubby boy's face strained with the amount energy he was exerting in his arms.

Needless to say Toby did not even manage to climb higher than Jim's head before falling back to the ground. As if waiting to shame Tobias, Coach Lawrence immediately appeared just in time to bash on Toby for his failure.

Aliyah meanwhile had noticed that Jim's eyes were slowly trailing away from Tobias and leading to an all too familiar Hispanic girl, Clair Nuñez. Aliyah playfully jabbed Jim's shoulder. The teen in question looked at her with a dubious look.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Don't what me." Aliyah told him, before punching him in the shoulder again.

"If you like her so much then talk to her." She told him.

"But.." Jim said only to be cut off by him.

"I'll just be honest with you now, you keep staring like that with talking to her, and she will most likely think you're stalking her." Aliyah said, smirking at the boy. Jim looked at her as if ready to argue, but no words came.

"You sound like " he murmured before taking a deep breath and walking over to Claire.

Surprisingly it had only taken Aliyah a few minutes after he left to realize what he murmured. "Hey!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the entire class. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Um," she said nervously as all eyes were focused on her. Her eyes trailed around quickly looking for anything to subvert their attention.

Fortunately she found something, unfortunately that something was Tobias. 'Sorry Tobes' she thought, before pointing at him. "Look a piñata." She yelled as she pointed to the chubby boy still hanging upside down. Immediately, most people turned their attention to Toby, who was struggling to lose his foot from the rope. A couple of students started to tease and jeer at the boy, much to his discomfort. Aliyah didn't miss the hurtful expression on his face as he looked at her. She mouthed 'I am sorry' but she knew she would need to do more to make it up.

While everyone was laughing at the chubby teen, another raven haired teen was slowly making it the top.

"Almost there." The teen said as nearly reached the bell. With one last burst of effort he climbed a little further, the bell just within his grasp. As he was about to grab the bell, a loud rumble came from the air vents. The boy turned his head to see what was the source of the sound. When he looked at the vents his body froze at the creature he saw; green skin, bright yellow eyes, tube like limbs and a large fangs. The creature snarled at him and the boy release his grip on the rope. The next thing the boy knew was that he was falling and then it stopped and someone one screamed in pain.

"Ouch!" A girl screamed. The boy looked down to see that he had landed on Aliyah, who was at the moment looking really ticked off at him, but then again anyone would be mad at a total stranger for landing on them. If he had paid more attention he would have noticed her eyes narrow as if they became slits before dilating back to normal.

"Get off me." The girl said, as she pushed him off of her. Aliyah winced in pain as she did so.

"Aahh!" Aliyah groaned, grabbing her left arm.

The coach was the first to arrive on the scene. When he realized something was wrong with Aliyah's shoulder, he immediately sent both of them to the nurse's office for treatment.

* * *

The two of them were sitting patiently in the nurse's office waiting for the nurse to arrive. Aliyah was still clutching her left arm, trying to keep it in place. The boy's eyes were trailing all over the room, trying to distract him from the girl sitting next to him, whom he had injured.

He was about to say something to break the silence but then held his tongue least it be something stupid.

"Of all the people, you had to land on me." Aliyah said to him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He replied with nervous laugh, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. I've been through worse." She told him.

"Oh. So, no hard feelings?" He asked.

"No hard feelings..." Aliyah's voice trailed off. "Just be on your guard." She told him in a sing song voice.

"On guard? Guard for what?" He asked nervously.

"Pay back." Aliyah said, "No hard feelings though right. I mean you did kind of damage my shoulder, and probably affect my ability to do metalwork for Mr. Chelb."

The boy gulped before subconsciously grabbing his own shoulder. Aliyah noticed this and giggled a little. "Relax. I am kidding." She told him. "Lighten up will yuh." She responded as she continued to laugh. The boy didn't know how to respond to this and did the most logical thing any boy would have done, laugh along with her.

The two were interrupted when the door closed to the office. The injured pair looked to see that a short elderly woman was standing there in a nurse's outfit holding a notepad. The woman's name tag read Nurse Ramsey and it was at that moment both patients knew they were in for quite a treatment. The nurse wasted no time in inspecting the boy. When she had finished she wrote down a few words on the note pad and showed it to the boy. Nurse Ramsey was very soft spoken woman, so soft that whatever she said was hardly ever heard and she had learnt long ago that writing was much faster than having to let people try and figure out what she said.

The boy read the words 'Try 100 push-ups a day to get the upper body strength.' To which he groaned for having to do the exercise. Needless to say this was met with the nurse hitting him in the arm with her notepad, another perk of having to right stuff done; you could actually inflict pain with your words.

Aliyah giggled slightly at the boy's misfortune before promptly zipping her lips when the elder lady glared at her. Nurse Ramsey then grabbed the boy by the ear and escorted him out of the room.

The nurse examined Aliyah's arm and began writing on her note pad. Aliyah read the note: 'You have a dislocated shoulder and what I could infer as several cracks in your arm. Tell me. Did you get a drink of the potion before class?'

Now it was Aliyah's turn to reply nervously.

"Um yes." She answered. The nurse immediately tapped her on her head.

"Ow." Aliyah said wincing in pain.

The nurse quickly wrote down another note on her pad. This read ' That explains why you have more injuries than you should. How could you forget that after drinking the potions your bones become fragile? You have been doing this for a longer time than I could remember.' Aliyah crumpled the note and threw it in a trash can.

"Look, I know I made a mistake, but it won't happen again." She told the elder. The elder's expression told all what she wanted to say. 'It better not.'

"So how long before I'm all healed?" Aliyah asked.

The Nurse smirked while tossing Aliyah a pillow, while cracking her knuckles. Ramsey then motioned for Aliyah to bite down on the pillow as she did and proceeded to go and reposition the girl's shoulder. Needless to say Aliyah's eyes turned to bright yellow slits eyes as she bit down into the pillow trying to muffle her scream. When the nurse finished, she proceeded to remove the pillow only to discover that Aliyah had made holes in it with her teeth.

When the nurse looked at Aliyah she could see the girl flash a guilty smile, revealing fangs having formed in her mouth.

The nurse wrote in her notepad. 'You shoulder is back in place, but the cracks in your arm need time to heal. If you stay off the potion you could heal faster, say a day, maybe two.'

"And if I stay with the potion?" Aliyah asked

'A week or two.' Ramsey scribbled. The old lady then went into her cabinets and searched for something. When she returned she handed Aliyah a long piece of cloth.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The girl asked. Ramsey just rolled her eyes. She took the cloth and fastened it onto Aliyah's arm as a cast, and then took another and made a sling.

"Ooh." Aliyah said.

Ramsey continued to write. 'Whether you stay of the potion or not; I'd recommend wearing the cast and sling for a week. At least in public places or with those, who don't know the real you, just to avoid suspicion.'

Aliyah tried moving her arm a little testing the cast. "What about my classes?" She asked, to which Ramsey promptly handed her a note. When Aliyah read it, she discovered it was a doctor's note, excusing her from her classes.

"Thanks Rams." Aliyah replied, only to be immediately whacked on the head with the notepad, by the nurse.

"What was that for?" Aliyah yelled, holding her head with her right hand.

The elder didn't wait to scribble a reply. 'That's Nurse Rams, to you.' She wrote, then added 'You're welcome.'

"Okay, well if that's all then I'm off." Aliyah said as walked out door. She stopped before leaving turning back to face the nurse. "Thanks again Rams." She said and immediately shut the door. She knew she heard the distinct sound of the notepad hitting the door as she closed it.

* * *

Aliyah stopped by Mr. Chelb first to show the note and explain why she couldn't do any more metal work. Mr. Chelb as one could imagine, very well understood that a girl wouldn't be able to smith hot metal with one good arm. The teacher did however lend her the history book she had been sketching in earlier, to photocopy.

"Just remember, once yuh copy the designs, erase 'em from the book and do so ever so neatly. Alright lass." He told her.

"Yes sir." She responded.

"And one more thing," took a marker and signed the cast. "Can't have any of my students thinking I don't care." He told her.

"Thanks." Aliyah responded, as she took the book.

* * *

It took a while for Aliyah to track down Eli, but apparently he had a run in with Steve and wounded up in locker. Luckily for him, James and Toby were passing and helped him out. Although from what Aliyah heard, it sounded like James had put himself in the position for a beating by Steve.

"So I take it we'll have to skip investigating the site, seeing as you're...you know." Eli said motioning to the cast. Aliyah merely cast him a stern look.

"How about…. No." Aliyah responded, "If one of those monsters did turn to stone and break in the storm drain then we need to go now. If the rain falls during the night or heaven forbid the sewers open, then those rocky remains are going to get washed away." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Relax, we're just picking up some rocks how bad good it be." Aliyah told him.

"I guess you right." Eli responded, "Let's go."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Didn't see the broken arm, did you. I figured i would try to avoid any usual trope and have the main character break a bone or two to start things off. I figured it show that she was vulnerable just like others and will not be so protected by plot armor. How did you all like the trope avoidance, was it worth it or not?**

 **That being said two new characters have been introduced and we still have to get to good action scene, so who once to figure out what character Nurse Ramsey is based off. Hint: the name is original but the behavior is not.**

 **To answer some previous question, Aliyah is not a changeling, i gave those characteristics to help cause confusion in the story. If anyone can guess what she is, please PM me. I wouldn't want you all to spoil it for the others.**


	4. Chapter 4 Goblins and Trolls

**I am finally free from exams, but both my laptop and phone are in need of repairs. But i have left you all hanging for so long, that i couldn't possibly not update. Also i saw a bit of season 3 and I will have to say i am satisfied and I can't wait for Arcadia trilogy to continue with # below. If anything i might consider mixing elements from season 3 and possibly 3 below into this story but only time will tell.**

 **Also a special shout out to those who have reviewed: Wyldclaw, Brightscales214, Guest andmultyfangirl20. Thanks for reviewing and without further ado enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

It was around five when Aliyah and Eli arrived at the storm drain. The sun had yet to set but the sky was already gaining the orange glow of a sunset. Eli and Aliyah were very cautious upon entering the drain. As they arrived at the bottom they found the stony remains of the troll still there. The two of them walked up closer to the broken stone.  
"Is this it?" Aliyah asked.  
"Yes. This is the dead body of one of those monsters." Eli explained in usual high pitched voice. "This guy was fighting under monster, right under there." Eli explained pointing underneath the bridge. Aliyah's gaze followed where pointed before she went eyed. While the bridge had appeared to be normal when they walking on the road, looking at it from in the storm drain told a different story. Several beams had been bent into unnatural ways, with having a large narrow whole as if someone had drilled straight through it. Aliyah learnt enough in her life to know metal beams can only bend like that, if something big and heavy struck them, and hammer in the world was big enough to make those kinds of dents.

Aliyah walked under the bridge with Eli following in tow; the two teens trying to get a better idea as to what must have taken place. While Aliyah's focus was on the damage to the bridge, Eli was busy looking all over the floor for something. The young teen recalled how during the fight, before the monster was killed, he did something to the other. A strike across the face and he saw a glowing orange object fall to the ground before fading. He wasn't sure what that object was, but he hoped that it was still here. He looked and looked but there were still no sign of the mysterious object.

"Maybe I was just seeing things." Eli thought to himself.

He was briefly pulled out his thoughts by Aliyah, who despite having only one good arm, could still pull Eli like a paper weight. Eli looked at the girl quizzically and was about to say something, when she promptly shushed him. The one armed girl, hastily pulled Eli up to an area right under the bridge that was closer to the road to conceal themselves. As the two waited patiently, they saw several small shadows moving to sides of the bridge.

What they saw next surprised them. Several small green human-like creatures crawled underneath the bridge and began to inspect the rubble. Eli was so conflicted, on one hand he wanted to scream for joy, that he was right about there being Creepers in Acadia and finally having someone there to witness it to assure that he was not crazy, while on the other hand he was terrified because those things didn't look the least bit friendly and his only friend was here with a broken arm.

Little did poor Eli know those Creepers were actually Goblins, and Goblins could literally smell fear. One of the Goblins took noticed to Eli's fear and began looking around for the source of the scent. Eli and Aliyah tried to make themselves look as small as possible but all their efforts were for naught as the Goblin spotted them. Said Goblin then whistled to all of his friends, who immediately turned heads and looked at the duo, with sadistic smirks plastered across their faces.

"Hello." Aliyah responded in calm polite manner much to the exact opposite of what Eli was expecting. He was half expecting her to scream first, but was thankful she didn't. The Goblins seem to stare at them observing them, more specifically Aliyah. Eli placed himself between Aliyah and Goblins, it was his idea to come here and Aliyah had agreed, so it was only fair that he should try and protect his friend from his mistake right?

While Eli was making himself a shield, Aliyah managed to take out her phone to try and call for help. Her eyes widened when she saw the time that was shown by the phone. The potion's effects were scheduled to wear off in the next minute or so and she doubted she would get another dose during these circumstances. She looked back to Eli and Goblins, who were now slowly crawling towards them. If she let the potion's effects fade then she could probably fight of these monsters, but Eli would see her and no doubt he would have questions, theories and maybe fears of her, but could she really be so selfish. Would she really just let somebody wasted themselves for her?

"It would be fine." A sinister, distorted version of her voice whispered in the back of her mine. "He was dead weight anyway."  
"You'd be a monster if you did." Another voice chimed.  
"A monster, yes, but a SAFE monster."  
Aliyah looked around one last time, trying to make up her mind, when she found option three. She saw a clear spot for them to run but not without the risk of the goblins attacking them. Looking back at her phone she realised she had less than minute before the alarm went off.

"I'll take option three." Aliyah told herself, and the voices. She tossed the phone towards the Goblin furthest from the clear point. The creature much to Aliyah and Eli's surprise actually caught the device. Without wasting another moment she grabbed Eli with her good arm and bolted for the opening. The Goblins had attempted to follow when the phone suddenly began to ring, distracting them long enough for Aliyah and Eli to escape. As the two made their way out of the storm drain, they began running though some of the woods.

While they were running, the world slowly started to move around Aliyah as a familiar burning sensation formed in her throat. This time she didn't even need to look in the mirror as she already felt her eyes change, and her fangs regrow. Aliyah didn't turn back to face Eli knowing that she may not be able to hide the changes from him. As the exited the forest she looked around the part of town they were approaching and noticed an alley in the side. She dragged Eli into the alley to hide from the Goblins, and pushed him in front of her. Eli was about to turn around and question her when she struck him behind his head. The young nerd looked up at Aliyah noticing his world growing darker. The last thing he saw was Aliyah's eyes having a sorrowful look and glowing…..before it all went to black.

Aliyah watched as Eli's body went limp and fell to the floor. It may not have been the nicest thing to do, but she was running out of options that had room for nice. She pulled Eli's phone from his pocket and quickly sent a text message to someone. Aliyah then dragged her friend behind one of the dumpsters and covered him with some card board to hide him. She looked around for anything that could have been used as weapon when her eyes fell on a trash can. Taking the lid from it, the girl then ran back into the forest. Moments a later, a car pulled up. The driver of said car was an elderly woman in a nurse uniform, Ms. Ramsey. Ramsey walked over to where the unconscious Eli was laying and pulled the cardboard off of him. She took a smelling salt and held it up to his face. The boy regained consciousness but was still disoriented in some way. Ramsey did her best to lead him to her car before buckling up and driving him home.

Aliyah was running back to the storm drain with the lid in hand. "Of all the days to face monsters, it's the day my arm is cracked." Aliyah thought as she removed the sling and straightened her arm, trying not to wince at the excruciating pain. If she couldn't bear it now with just moving it, then she was really hoping those things would kill her as quickly as possible.

* * *

Draal knew he wasn't supposed to be top side. He knew Vendel would through a fit if found out and that Blinky would give him another lecture. The blue troll also knew that his father had passed away. He couldn't explain it but he felt it in his core, his father was dead, which also means that there trollhunter was dead. Draal knew that he couldn't fight Bular for long if he met him, but he also knew that if he let the Gumm-Gumm get away with the Amulet of Daylight then not only will he not be able to take up his father's responsibility but Gunmar will be free and both trollkind and mankind will be in trouble.

"Don't worry father. I will avenge you and that's a promise." Draal said to himself as entered the surface world. The blue troll then proceeded to curl into a ball and roll through the drain till he reached the place that had his father's remains. What he saw when he reached there enraged him more than he ever thought possible. There were countless Goblins scrambling all over the area where his father's remains were. Draal had always held so much respect and esteem for his father that see these vermin made him forget all worries about Bular. Draal rolled towards the Goblins with determination to make them pay for tarnishing his father's name. Draal roared a battle cry as he rolled through the Goblins, leaving a trail of slime from all the Goblins he squished. The troll's surprise attack did not go unnoticed however as all the Goblins had turned their attention from whatever it was they were focusing on to the one who squished there brothers.

* * *

Aliyah jumped when she heard a loud roar and was slightly worried when she saw the Goblins all turn tail and run to the source. She didn't know if it was because she was stupid or if it was the lack of potion impairing her judgement, but regardless, she followed the Goblins. Much to her surprise was the sight of a giant blue monster, one which clearly resembled the ones from all of Eli's stories. Aliyah had had her suspicion of there being monsters in Arcadia, but she was hoping it was something like the Wendigo or Skin walker, but this fitted need the definition. When she realized that this monster was actually being attacked by the Goblins she knew she needed to help, because for as strong as it looked, the Goblins were far strong in numbers.

* * *

Draal slapped Goblins left, right and centre. He was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. A Goblin had jumped on his head and had begun to pull his horns and claw at his heads. Draal struggled to get it off while fighting against the others, when a trash can lid flew over and knocked the Goblin off. Draal turned to see what looked like a flesh bag running towards the Goblins like a complete fool. What had gotten him even more was that said Flesh bag also had glowing yellow eyes. Only one thought occupied the son of Kanjigar's mind, "Not other Changeling."


	5. Chapter 5 A fire breathing changeling?

**A.N. Here is the fifth chapter. I hope you all like the action scenes and that it wasn't to bland or cliche.**

* * *

Aliyah narrowly avoided the blue fist that tried to squish. She looked at the blue troll that was trying to fight her and the green goblins. It was bad enough she had to fight with a damaged arm but having to handle dozens of small green monsters while avoiding a giant blue one was too much. She probably should have just gone with Eli and smack any monsters that followed with a trash can while the big blue troll got eaten by the goblins.

Aliyah kicked another Goblin into the wall before sidestepping to avoid being rolled over by the troll.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here impure." The blue troll hissed at her.

"So you can talk." Aliyah responded before realizing what else the troll said,When d also who, you calling impure you over grown pile of asphalt." Aliyah shouted at the son of Kanjigar.

"I am Draal, son of Kanjigar and the new trollhunter." Draal huffed at her proudly. It didn't matter to him that he didn't have the amulet yet, surely it would have chosen him after all his years of training and dedication to the role, so he might as well let the filthy changeling know of who it was dealing with.

"Sorry." Aliyah responded before grabbing a goblin with one hand and pelting him with enough force to knock down several others behind Draal. "But I don't know a Kenji-jar or a trollhunter. The only hunters I have ever heard were dragon hunters and they were bad news the last time I checked." Aliyah continued as she did a series of flips and squished Goblins under her boots with each landing. On the last flip, she slid with all the goblin slime that had accumulated on her boots and feel forward landing on her back. As she tried to get up, the Goblins realized their opening and started to jump on top of her as they began to pile up. Aliyah's eyes turned to slits before she opened her mouth and released the burning sensation from her throat.

Draal had seen and done a lot of things in his life, but he never expected this. A huge stream of fire shot up from a pile of Goblins that had just dog piled the changeling. Several Goblins had been burnt to a crisp while others just recoiled from the heat. When he looked at the changeling he saw that her face was indeed u touched by the flames and even more surprising was the fact that she had a fire burning in her mouth. 'A fire breathing changeling, that's a new one,' Draal thought to himself, 'what's next, they grow wings.' Draal watched as she spewed fire down her body leaving her clothes burnt but also cremating the goblins that were holding her. As the changeling girl tried to stand up, Draal noticed that she was holding her left arm tightly. 'She must be really stupid, challenging me to a fight with her arm injured.' Draal thought before something else clicked in his head. 'Wait a minute, why would a changeling girl risk fighting a troll and a pack of goblins, while injured.' Draal thought remembering his previous encounters with the deceitful impures.

Aliyah gripped her arm tight trying to shield it from any more goblins that may try and attack it. This was really a stupid idea on her part, fighting while injured, out of practice and only using a trash can lid as her weapon. The potion only recently wearing off wasn't helping her case either. If she ever lived through this, she was pretty sure Ramsey would kill her for her recklessness.

Aliyah looked around as the Goblins began to circle her. They were weary of her. She concluded that it must have been from a fire breathe; it was evident on their faces that they must have never encountered a being like her before. She was thankful for their naïve nature. If they had known she had a shot limit for how many times she could spew fire then the little creatures might figure out a strategy to make her waste her shots. It would be a fool's error to underestimate the green skinned monsters. Aliyah had known had witnessed first hand creatures that were often seen as mindless by man easily outsmart the humans.

Aliyah looked around think of any solutions where she could escape this. She was highly doubtful that the blue troll could beat all the goblins, but maybe he could lure contain them enough for her to burn them all. It was a risky plan since she didn't know if she could sustain a fire for a long enough period of time but it was all she could think off and with that Aliyah made her way over to the blue troll.

Draal cursed under his breath, 'Vendel is going to kill me.' Draal thought, as he continued to fight off the goblins. Draal considered the idea of running back to Trollmarket to avoid the old goat's wrath, but there were two things wrong with that plan. The first was the fact that all these goblins were here and would most likely follow him back as well as the fire breathing changeling. The second was that he couldn't just leave all these Goblins here; they would probably steal the amulet or alert Bular that he was around. He was shook out of his thoughts by the fire breather who was slowly approaching him.

"What do you want impure?" He said as they both struggled against the goblins. Aliyah was frustrated with troll's behavior but bit her tongue before she could retort.

"I need you to contain them." Aliyah shouted, as she took one Goblin and used him as weapon to swat off several others. The make shift Goblin weapons was useful...till the arms separated themselves from the body.

"Why exactly should I listen to you?" Draal asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Aliyah asked.

Draal was about to open his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

"Good. Start rolling again only this time do it in a circle around us." Aliyah told him. Draal grumbled at the thought of having to take orders from the changeling but did it anyway. He rolled out to the end of the Goblin horde and began to encircle the area. As he picked up speed it became more likely that the Goblins had now been trapped in Draal's makeshift prison, as if any of them tried to escaped, they would have been squished.

The Goblins turned their attention back to Aliyah who was already running towards the edge of the circle. Using all the strength in her legs she managed to jump over the edge narrowly avoiding being struck by Draal. Now free, Aliyah scaled up the sides of the storm drain and made her way up to the bridge. When she looked down she saw the small area that Draal was encircling, and all the Goblins being held in it. Taking a deep breath, Aliyah let the warmth in her throat build as her fire started to burn. She then looked at the Goblin horde and spewed a huge stream of fire. The Goblins tried to escape but it was safe to say they failed as the area was engulfed in flames, Draal included. Aliyah kept the fire burning for good half a minute before body stopped spewing. She gasped for airs as it had taken a lot out of her to fire breathe for so long.

As she was catching her breath she failed to notice the angry blue troll rolling up to her. It was only moments after she was struck did the girl realized what happened. Draal had rolled right into her and was now holding her against the edge of the bridge.

"You tried to kill me impure." Draal shouted at her angrily.

"You give me too much credit; it would have taken far too long to actually melt stone." Aliyah retorted just barely resisting the urge to collapse from the strain her body was being pit through. Before Draal could even respond to her, a bright light flashed to the side of them. Realizing that it could have been a human passing in their car, Draal jumped over the bridge and hung on to the beams underneath to hide all the while leaving Aliyah on top.

Aliyah could feel the adrenaline rush from the fight fading as the blue troll left. In any other situation she would have immediately run for cover, being fully aware of how anybody would react to her current state, but right now she was too tired to care. She could spare a few minutes rest right. If any problem occurred she could let her instincts take over and kill any witnesses. "Okay, if I'm considering murder now, then I definitely need my potion... Or maybe sleep. Sleep sounds good right now." Aliyah though to herself as she saw her world fade to black, blissfully unaware of the middle age man in a brown suit picking her up and placing her in is car. The stranger drives off leaving Draal under the bridge. When the car was a safe distance away the stranger pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello. Yeah its me. It looks like we have an unexpected guess. No don't inform Bular, not until after I talk to her. Yes a room would be nice. Okay bye." The man spoke into the phone and then hung up. He then looked over the child. "Don't worry young one, you're safe now." He said as he drove them back to the Janus order, completely unaware of the glowing red stone stuck in the girl's hair.

* * *

Eli's eyes snapped open as he jolted forward. He was in his bed, at home, not under the bridge with Aliyah or the creepers. He passed his hand through his hair as he tried to make sense of what had happened. He had gone to the bridge with Aliyah. The encountered these little green monsters with...mustaches, then they were being chased and after the rounded the corner...everything went black.

"Was it all just a dream?" Eli asked himself, as he got out of bed, it couldn't be right. Just to be safe Eli looked around for his phone to call Aliyah, but he couldn't find it.

"That's weird." Eli said, "I could have sworn that it was right here."

The memories from earlier that day sunk in, Aliyah had thrown her phone at the creepers and must have taken his own. The young boy made his way to his computer with the new I to at hand, true it was info based on what he thought was a dream but what was the worst that could happen. If she did have it, then the quickest way to find her and his phone would be to use a website to locate the phone. The idea was a success... sort of. He found his phone located in the middle of town, but the signal was abruptly cut off.

"Huh."

Eli tried again, but the signal was not even locateable now. Persistent as ever Eli then resorted to doing the most logical thing he could have thought of...hacking into the city's surveillance system to see just where his phone and by extension Aliyah was. To his surprise it was a travel agency, what would his phone and his friend be doing at a travel agency was beyond him. He wrote down the name of the travel agency, if anything, he could always stop by tomorrow and ask around. Eli would have continued looking further into the travel agency had his mom not called him. He would have protested to continue his work, but he was too tired now. Eli left his computer and went downstairs to meet his mother and man did he regret it. Apparently he was attacked by a pack of wild raccoons, at least that's what his mother told him and one of the school's staff members had found him and brought him home. Turns out it was Nurse Ramsey so he didn't need a trip to the hospital.

While Eli was away monitor, a car pulled up onscreen, in front of the travel agency. A woman in purple dress came out of the travel agency to greet the driver. The driver and the woman then proceed to carry an unconscious girl inside.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it. For those of you who have already reviewed, I would like to say thanks, it means a lot when you get responses. Second you all are right about aliyah not being a changeling. She is in fact a lycanwing as the title states. As in she is a human that can turn into a dragon.**


	6. Notice

Notice: I am rewriting this story as Monsters in the Shadows. Please visit that one, as this one will be discontinued


End file.
